


Seismic Shift

by Redrikki



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Schaffa tells himself he will stop if Eitz says no. This one will be allowed to say no. The boy says nothing at all.





	Seismic Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

> Well, this is easily the darkest and most upsetting thing I've ever written. I need to take a shower now. Fairleigh, I hope you're happy

Over the course of his long life, Schaffa has loved more orogenes than he could remember, even if his mind was intact. Sometimes a face will bubble up from the depths like a pocket of gas set loose by a shake. The one that comes most easily to mind is a midlatter girl with ocher-brown skin and gray eyes. He thinks her name is Damaya or maybe Syenite. (It’s both. Stone made stronger under intense pressure) Either way, he knows she is the cause of his brokenness, and he loves her just the same. Does that surprise you? We often love those who destroy us. After all, there was a time you loved him back.

Yours is not the only face that comes. There is a boy with golden skin and angular, West Coaster eyes. A girl with auburn curls and freckles. A Sanzed boy. A Sanzed girl. Another with ice-white eyes and skin so black it has blue undertones. He recalls nothing about them beyond that he loved them and that, for a time, their love, fear, and magic where the only things which kept him sane.

Now, he only has Eitz. His magic helps take the edge off, but Father Earth still claws mercilessly at the back of Schaffa’s head into his brain. During the day, the pain is near blinding as they make their way farther and farther from the small coastal comm where Schaffa murdered Eitz’s family. At night, it is all he can do not to writhe with it as the boy sleeps.

“Are you alright?” Eitz asks. They have been traveling for a month and this is the third night in a row Schaffa has woken him with his moans. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

There is little he can do. Magic helps, but Schaffa has already fed more from the boy than is entirely safe. Endorphins help. Smiling. Sex. Schaffa looks sharply at his charge. The dwindling light of the campfire sends flickering shadows dancing across his dark skin. Eitz is a well made boy. In a few years, he will be a handsome man and, well, he did offer.

Are you disgusted? Good. You should be. Schaffa is. Over the years, he has hurt countless children. The snapping of their bones still rings in his ears. He was careful to always set them after, but they never healed right. (This was, after all, the point. Break the person to save the tool) He does not want to hurt another child and sex at this age would almost certainly hurt Eitz.

Still, there are other options. He takes Eitz’s hand and slips it into his pants. The boy makes a distressed little noise and attempts to pull away, but Schaffa tightens his grip. “You said you wanted to help.” He tells himself he will stop if Eitz says no. This one will be allowed to say no. 

Eitz does not test Schaffa’s new-found resolution. After a moment’s hesitation, he beings to move his hand along the length of the man’s penis. Schaffa doesn’t remember eleven, but you do. This is the age when grits began to plumb the depths of their own body’s capacity for pleasure. Some of the more precocious ones even explored other’s bodies too. Eitz works Schaff’a cock with all the skill of a boy who has experimented with the former and not the later. Give him time. Practice will eventually make perfect. Tonight, Schaffa’s orgasm builds slowly like magma filling an underground chamber until it finally bursts.

Endorphins flood his system. He falls bonelessly back against the grass as the torment of Father Earth fades into the background. Schaffa smiles, this time with relief.

“Did that help?” Eitz asks quietly. He slowly pulls his hand from Schaffa’s pants, half afraid the man will pull him back.

Too far gone to answer, Schaffa nods and makes an inarticulate hum of agreement. His eyes fluter shut as he falls asleep for the first time in a week. 

Eitz carefully wipes his hand on the grass. Schaffa has not broken it, but he has still hurt the boy in ways neither will ever fully understand. He feels dirty and yet. Schaffa loves him. Schaffa cares for him, protects him. He owes him everything. As filthy as he feels right now, he can’t begrudge Schaffa this nor love him any less.


End file.
